


Black Friday (or Fox Mulder's Finest Repose)

by IDontWannaWrestle (Little_Baby_Bats)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst and Feels, Birthday Smut, Check out my tumblr for the accompanying Mulder/Scully Porn manip, Episode: s03e04 Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose, F/M, First Time, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Baby_Bats/pseuds/IDontWannaWrestle
Summary: Written for the 10/13 challenge via txf-prompt-box on Tumblr.  The challenge was to write about Mulder's birthday falling on Friday 13th in 1013 words. Based on the original series air dates, this fic covers the two birthdays in that time, 1995 and 2000.1995 saw Mulder feeling unloved at the end of the Clyde Bruckman case as it seemed nobody had remembered it was his birthday, again.  Scully made him feel loved again with a take out feast and a gift.  13 October 2000 was very different.AO3 is being uncooperative and despite it being 1013 words in MS Word, it shows as 1015 here.  I tried deleting two extra words and it still showed as 1015 words, so i put them back and conceded defeat.  I'm not in the mood for a fight.





	Black Friday (or Fox Mulder's Finest Repose)

**October 13, 1995, Dulles International Airport**

It was an exhausting case.  A non-stop dark comedy with psychics and bodies and little fat storm troopers, with Scully saving him again.  The journey home was complicated by the addition of a ball of fluff with small dog syndrome. Mulder was glad to be heading home.  Despite the cryptic hints he’d been giving Scully all day, his birthday went once again unnoticed.  He blamed some of his misfortune on it being Black Friday, but he hadn’t walked under any ladders holding black cats so that couldn’t completely explain his despondency.

Scully felt his desolation as though it was her own and decided to try to make up for her neglect today.

“Mulder, you look exhausted.  Why don’t you head home while I wait for Queequeg to come out. Once I drop him home I’ll bring some take-out around.  I can tell you’re tired so I won’t keep you up long”.

Mulder didn’t even have the energy for innuendo, but agreed to Scully’s plan rather than mope around at home alone.  He smiled weakly before heading home to shower and make his apartment more presentable.

On the way home she stopped quickly to place an order at the local Lebanese restaurant, grab enough provisions to satisfy her new dog, and pick up a few festive items, before dropping Queequeg at home with a promise that she wouldn’t be too long.  After collecting the multitude of containers comprising a feast fit for a sultan, she arrived at Mulder’s door, bags of food in both hands and a foil balloon between her teeth.

Mulder beamed as he opened the door, lunging to hug her in his excitement before noticing the bags and taking them instead.  She was distracted from the aborted hug by the sight of his jeans-clad ass leading her into his living room where they laid out the array of dips, bread, kafta and salad.  His day’s disappointment was quickly forgotten as he cheekily risked thrusting a pickled turnip dipped in hummus or baba ganoush in Scully’s mouth every time she opened it.   The smells and flavours of the exotic foods were exquisite, and before long they could eat no more.  Laying back on the couch, Scully had to undo the button at the waistband of her jeans to accommodate her extended belly; Mulder doing the same.

“Thank you, Scully.  That was perfect.” His genuine smile and the intensity of his gaze suddenly challenged the invariance of time, bringing it to a complete stop as he leant down to place a soft kiss on her lips.  A smile mirroring his own was all the encouragement he needed to repeat the gesture.  Time sped up again as lips, tongues and hands explored, more buttons were unbuttoned and clothing disappeared.  Mulder’s hands followed the curves of her body; his mouth left a trail of ecstasy as he made his way down her neck, devoting time to her incredible breasts before continuing down the midline of her body. He glanced back up to see Scully’s face enraptured, her eyes closed and her breathing erratic.

“Fuck, Scully, you know how to give a guy a happy birthday,” he smiled as he directed his attention towards her sensitive vulva.  Her hands clutched at his hair and her back arched as he explored her with his lips and tongue, then slipping his talented fingers inside her.  Before long the pleasure-pain of his skilful stimulation brought a succession of gasps, heralding the flood of her orgasm through her glowing body.

“God, Mulder”, she moaned, “it might be your birthday but I feel like I’m getting the gift.” She steadied her breath, feeling the intensity of Mulder’s need.  She needed him in return like she needed air. 

Mulder suddenly looked concerned.  “I don’t have any condoms, Scully”, he realised as he lay back on the couch beside her, trying in frustration to bring himself back under control. 

“Well it’s fortunate that it’s your birthday, Mulder.  I have a gift you might like,” she said, presenting him with the package that she intuitively picked up at the store earlier.

“God, I love you, Scully.  You anticipate my every need,” he said as he kissed her again before carefully rolling the prophylactic over his unwavering erection.  Their mouths resumed their mutual greed as their bodies joined in passion. 

Clinging to one another in the afterglow, Mulder considered his day.

“Black Friday proved very lucky this year, Scully”, he said, holding her close, his mouth claiming every inch of her soft skin as he spoke.  “I’ve wanted you forever.”

“I love you” she assured him shyly, in that voice that always resonated in his groin

“Next time my birthday falls on a Friday the 13th it will be the year 2000,” he mused.  If we can stop the world from ending, we’ll have to plan something even bigger.  I’m amazed that you did all this for me after the week we had.  Next time it comes around, we’ll have to celebrate in style.  It’ll be our 5th anniversary,” he brazenly declared, “a double celebration”.

**October 13, 2000, Alexandria**

Scully entered Mulder’s apartment, not bringing a feast with her this time.  Having spent the last couple of months bringing up almost everything she ate, her amplified sense of smell left her unable to eat anything but the blandest of foods.

She sat alone on his couch in the dark, wrapping herself in his Navajo blanket, desperately trying to feel his presence around her.  She allowed her tears to flow; a rare indulgence.  Her hands on her still flat belly, she made assurances to its tiny occupant that he would return.

“He completes us, little one.  I know he’ll be back.  I’d know it if he was gone forever.”

Remembering his confidence and uncharacteristic optimism on his last Black Friday birthday, she drifted to sleep on his worn leather couch, allowing herself to imagine their shared joy when she finally told him of the triple celebration this year, permitting hope that they’d be reunited soon to briefly flourish within her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my very first attempt at fan fic, which I never planned to devolve into smut, adding more of a challenge. I'm not totally happy with it to be honest. I made the Carteresque mistake of trying to fit too much action into a limited amount of words, and to me it feels rushed and clumsy. But I have to start somewhere, and hope that if I put myself through this torture again I'll only improve. Thanks to the Sunday night rewatch chat fuckers for encouraging me to give it a go. If you want to see the accompanying NC-17 illustration (manip) of Mulder & Scully going at it on his couch, head to my tumblr: https://i-dont-wanna-wrestle.tumblr.com/post/166075376081/black-friday-my-first-and-hopefully-last-work-of


End file.
